


eyes and lungs

by loghain



Category: Utopia (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghain/pseuds/loghain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wilson, do you want to fuck me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes and lungs

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm trash what's new
> 
> a drabble

“Wilson, do you want to fuck me?”

Lee seems to say and do everything out of either some sort of bizarre apathy or amusement. Sometimes it’s such a calculated mix of the two that Wilson has _no idea_ how to read him, which is a task and a half in the first place. This feels like one of those times, and Wilson's face is hot when he looks over to where Lee is idly playing with a glass paperweight.

"Are you serious?" 

Lee blinks, always placid and smiling. "I'm always serious." 

The problem is the fact that Wilson thinks Lee knows the answer, and the answer was what prompted him to ask in the first place. Wilson has a batch of complicated feelings towards Lee. He would be sure the feeling is mutual, but he doesn't think that Lee really gets what feelings are anyway. 

Wilson narrows his eyes at Lee, and looks away sharply, back down at his laptop. He’s not thinking about the weird pale lines of Lee’s back. He’s not thinking about how he’s probably got rough skin, or the way that Lee’s probably got a through-and-through scar, a little wound in his chest blossoming out of his back. He’s not thinking about Lee’s hands. 

“I don’t want to fuck you, Lee. You’re a fucking psychopath.”

Lee lets out a noise that would be disappointment on anyone else. “I would’ve let you, you know,” he says, like that’s no big deal at all. 

Wilson leans over and snatches the paperweight off him.

 


End file.
